Lost and Found
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: One of the campers go missing and if she isn't found, Chris Mclean is done for. It's up to him to find her or will he be too late?


A/N: Hope you enjoy my first Total Drama fanfic! Please Review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TD in anyway. If I did...well... that's for me to know.

Lost and Found

A loud banging on the door caught my attention, setting my coffee down, I stood and opened the door to find Chef looking nervous.

"Chris, we have a problem." He said worried.

I sighed, "what is it?"

"Lindsay has gone missing, she never came back from the challenge two days ago." Chef explained.

I swatted my hand in annoyance, "just have the interns go find her. She's somewhere on the island, not much room to get lost in."

Chef frowned, "they all quit a week ago Chris. Remember when you forced them to work with wild bears?"

I laughed to myself as I remembered them running from the dangerous animals.

"We haven't hired anyone since! It's just you and me. When others find out, do you know what's going to happen?"

I swallowed nervously, "lawsuits?"

He glared at me, "big lawsuits. Now get your butt out here and help me search." He barked.

I crossed my arms, "there is no way I'm going through that deathtrap."

Chef then grabbed my arm and drug me away from my personal cabin.

After protesting for minutes, he finally let go of me. I rubbed my now sore arm and looked around only to be surrounded by trees.

I nearly jumped when I heard a loud growl from somewhere. So this is how the campers feel... scared for their life.

I honestly didn't blame them.

"You search that way," Chef said pointing to the right.

"You're not going with me? What if I get attacked?" I asked going slightly pale.

He smirked and handed me a branch, "hit them with this."

"Not funny Chef!" I called as he began walking another direction.

Sighing, I dragged the branch and began walking, looking back many times to make sure there wasn't a hungry animal following me.

I could really use a back massage about now, being out in the woods really wasn't my thing. I'd make sure next season wasn't near any woods.

As time past, my legs began hurting and I sat on a rock to rest. The sun was beginning to lower and I still hadn't found her.

Today just wasn't my day, was there anything else that could make it worse.

That's when I felt a drip of water hit my shoulder, then another. Looking up, I noticed dark clouds closing in and a light rain began.

Standing up, I quickened my pace trying to at least find a shelter so my hair wouldn't get soaked. I just had it done this morning, the sweat on my forehead was already ruining it.

"Lindsay!" I called once again as I continued to speed walk.

Just like the last ten calls, I received no answer.

The rain began to pour harder and I frowned, I was going to hurt Chef after this. Or embarrass him like usual, make him dress up as a clown or something.

"LINDSAY!" I yelled pissed as my hair covered my eyes.

My voice caused birds to fly from trees which caused me to jump from the sudden movement.

My phone was left in the cabin so I couldn't call Chef to see if he had found her yet, I was soaked head to toe and I couldn't see past ten feet because of the storm.

That's when I noticed a cave and my luck began to change for the good.

Running towards it, I made it inside and caught my breath.

The cave was pitch black besides when lightning stuck, lighting the insides for only a second.

Sliding my back against the cave wall, I rested my head on my knees.

Why couldn't have I just made it a challenge for the campers to find her? Why did Chef make me do it myself? Was it a punishment?

That's when I heard a cough, my head yanked up and I looked around.

"Hello?" I asked standing up. "Is someone in here?" I began walking further down the tunnel, trying not to trip on anything. The darkness didn't help much.

Another flash of lighting and that's when I saw her, sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest.

"Lindsay?" I called as I made my way to her.

I touched her arm and my eyes widened. Her skin was cold as ice. Shaking her shoulders slightly, I received no answer.

Worry then overcame me and I picked her up bridal style, her body was limp but I managed to make her lean against my chest.

Running with my sore legs, I made it out of the cave and ran in some direction. Breaking out into a sprint, I looked down to see her pale as a ghost. I had to hurry, before it was too late.

I couldn't tell you how long I was running but I almost collapsed once I reached the camp finally. The campers came out of the cabins with shock and scared expressions on their faces.

"Chris?" Heather asked confused.

I stumbled over to the cabin and set Lindsay down, a weak smile covered my face. "I... I found her..." I whispered before darkness began settling in and my body began falling backwards. Their voices then faded away from my hearing.

My eyes opened to find myself in a bed covered up, I sat up and looked around. I suddenly became dizzy and coughed, where was I?

I noticed Chef in a nurse outfit and I rolled my eyes.

"So you're finally up?" Chef ask as he made his way over to me.

"What happened..." I asked, coughing more.

"You found Lindsay and-"

My eyes widened, "is she alright? Where is she!"

He rested his hand on my trembling shoulder, "calm down Chris, she's alright. You found her just in time."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "how long have I been out?"

"Just a day or two."

I looked at him surprised, was It really that bad?

"Lindsay's resting right now, you can see her later." He said helping me up. "I'm going to take you to your cabin. I'll do today's challenge."

I nodded, not really in the mood to object.

After we made to to my cabin, I got into bed and quickly fell asleep again.

I was a mess and all I could think about for once besides myself was Lindsay.

I smiled just knowing she was safe.

My eyes opened to a light knock on the door, what did Chef want now? To tell me the results of the challenge?

Getting up from my bed, I slowly made my way to the door. Opening it, I was shocked to find Lindsay staring back at me. "Lindsay?" I noticed her pale skin was returning to it's normal tan nature. "How did you find my cabin?"

"C-Chef told me." She said nervously.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, still kind of shocked she was in front of me.

She shook her head, "I... I-I.."

I noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"If you hadn't found me... I would've died out there. S-So thanks!" She gave me a smile.

My eyes widened when she stood on her toes to place a kiss on my cheek.

Tears fell and she quickly turned to leave before I could see her cry.

I found my hand grabbing her arm and turning her, pulling her into my chest for a hug.

"You're welcome." I whispered.

That's when she looked up and stood on her toes once more, this time placing her lips onto mine.

That kiss was over before I realized what was even happening.

The last thing I saw was her smile before she ran away back towards camp.

I smiled myself and closed the door. I headed to the bathroom so I could straighten myself before heading towards the camp too.

Looking into the mirror, my eyes widened. There I was, the horror of a thunderstorm and not showering for two days.

What made matters worse, a cute girl seen me this way. But still, she kissed me. Twice.

I sighed and another smile spread on my lips.

A/N: Tada! What did you think? Give me details! Thanks for reading.


End file.
